


Twinning

by Tyrrlin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrrlin/pseuds/Tyrrlin
Summary: All twins are NOT the same...or are they? The twins try to deny the comparison to their counterparts. Short and sweet.





	Twinning

Deep in the bowels of the Transformer base was a small, bare room with two bunks, one overhead light, no windows, and a barred, locking door. The room was used as a holding cell for troublemakers to the faction and today held its usual occupants, a set of twins. Rather than using the flat bunks, each twin settled himself on the floor with his back against it, rehearsing their well-used complaints.

“I tell ya,” said the red twin to his brother, “I wish they’d shut up about it! We’re nothing like them!”

“Yeah!” replied the other twin, his glowing optics scanning for a possible escape route. “Just because they have a set of twins, who also enjoy playing pranks, they think we’re all alike!” He jumped to his feet, lunging at the barred door. “Let us out!” When no answer was forthcoming, he sulked back to his side of the tiny cell and sank down onto the bunk.

\----------

The red twin eyed his brother. “It gets so boring here…at least we try to liven things up! After all, we only hacked into Starscream’s…”

\----------

“…Prowl’s private log files and forwarded them to all the Autobots.” Sideswipe smacked his fist into his open palm. “I tell you, it was a public service! ‘Bots have a right to know what’s said about them!”

Sunstreaker smirked openly at his brother’s attempt at the “public service” argument again. “…and everyone else, apparently. Yeah, and I think Optimus…”

\----------

“…Megatron got a BIIIG kick outta readin’ ‘em all, too! …well, before he ripped Screamer apart, that is.” finished Rumble, grinning openly at Frenzy. “Of course, Starscream just had to throw a fit when Megs was finished with him and throw us in here with that comment! I dunno why he keeps sayin’ we’re just like those no-good Autobot…”

\----------

“… Cassetticon Twins.” Sunstreaker grumbled, examining a scratch on his armor. “After all, I’m certainly better looking…”

\----------

“Stronger,” said the more vocal of the twins.

“And just as smart,” observed the red twin.

“Hey! Take that back before I make you!”

The twins tussled for a few moments, knocking the bunks around and giving themselves more than a few dings in their respective armors. Finally, they ran out of motivation and sprawled against opposite walls from each other.

\----------

“I tell ya, we’re nothing like those Cassetticon…”

\----------

“…Autobot Twins,” repeated the more vocal of the two.

\----------

“Why’s that, bro?” asked the red twin.

“Our pranks are clever.”


End file.
